Obvious
by writer-jm
Summary: A cute little shoujoai for all us SetsMina fans. Setsuna spends a little time thinking about a certain blond and something happens. Inspiration for and prequel to The Dinner Date


Surprisingly, romantic material just comes to me. What's an even bigger surprise is I don't think about any of my former girlfriends or crushes. The characters just speak to me, I guess. Not like 'voices-in-my-head' speak to me, though! I imagine it would be kinda cool though... I really love this pairing! Especially since I read Dreiser's Time Waits! Go and read it. Dreiser's on my fav auth list.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I'm beginning to think one of the Senshi own me...

It's Just Too Obvious

I look beside me. There, seated next to me here at the Crown, is a blonde full of life and energy. Her baby blue eyes shine in amusement. I'm pretty sure that she's doesn't know how I feel about her.

I can remember when we were together before the Silver Millennium ended. It still hurts to see her sometimes, usually when she's sad. I desperately have to resist the urge to pull her into my arms and kiss her. Now she has a beautiful smile on her face, one she always greets me with.

She looks over at me. "Is something wrong, o mysterious one?"

I jump and try to resume my normal, cool face. It takes a moment to suppress the faint blush. She caught me ogling her again. She must enjoy the attention. So maybe she doesn't remember the past, but maybe there is hope for the present. She turns back to Usagi and whispers something. Her golden hair swings gently reflecting light. I sigh. They giggle mercilessly. I wonder if it's at my expense. Probably...

My enigmatic demeanor falters and I can't resist a small smile. I fall back into memories of the past. The two of us walking through a celestial garden at night. Her tickling me mercilessly on 'our' bed. A candlelit dinner followed by a candlelight bath. Another blush appears on my face. I look over at the two blonds huddled together still whispering. It scares me sometimes at how alike they can be.

Across the table, Haruka and Michiru share a knowing glance. They know and understand my situation. They ran from love before. They were lucky enough to find it again in this life. They support me and encourage me and even embarrass the hell out of me sometimes, but don't push me. Well, Michiru keeps forcing me to wear skimpy dresses when she knows we'll see a certain blond and Haruka keeps giving me 'tips.' They do it with love as only siblings could. Even Hotaru wishes me luck as I go out of the door. Haruka swears she didn't tell. Maybe I'm just too obvious. It doesn't help that I keep a picture of her at my bedside.

I hear Usagi shyly mention Rei's name to Minako before blushing profusely. Minako laughs. I'm confused because the dark-haired priestess isn't here. Mamoru hasn't been around for over a year. He dumped Usagi mercilessly and went to school in America. Apparently he's studying American women, too. Bastard. Hopefully, this is a sign that Usagi's moved on. I faintly remember them being together in the past. I hope it works out this time too. I won't let the Prince of Earth interfere with Chibi-Usa's birth. I would love to see the look on his face when finds out who the true 'father' of his daughter is… One look at Small Lady's eyes would be a dead giveaway for most. Although, some keep giving me weird glances.

Minako touches me on the arm. I snap out of it. I realize I'm grinning like a maniac, one like Haruka gets when Michiru returns from a long weekend. I know it's cliché, but I feel butterflies in my stomach when I look into her eyes for more than a second. Even back then, she could always do that to me. It's wonderful. I know without a doubt I love her; more than anyone. I feel like a lovesick fool and couldn't be happier. Well, almost. I'd rather be cuddling up with her in front of our fireplace.

I realize that I'm leaning over towards her. My heart pounds. My brain screams: "What the hell are you doing?" I ignore it. It's just my brain. She has a sly smile as our noses almost touch.I tilt my head to the side and our lips meet. There's a powerful burst of energy, like I've been hit with Venus' Love and Beauty Shock. So soft. My heart's gonna explode. It feels so familiar. She responds. I can't believe she's responding!

Breathlessly, I pull back. She possessively puts a hand on my knee. I respond with an arm around her shoulder and she scoots closer. She's giggling as she notices the look on Usagi's face. The princess's jaw is slack. Minako helps her close her mouth. I dare to shoot a glance at the couple across from us. Haruka's grin reminded me of Usagi's when she hears Makoto has a new cookie recipe. Michiru attempts to cover her laughter. She's been expecting this…

Their reactions really don't bother me. I'm ecstatic now that I know the answer to my most important question. I'm too happy for modesty as I move in for another smooch. Yes, we're in public. We're in the Crown Arcade. They probably owe their survival to our little group, so they can stand a little public display of affection. Or two. Or three.

I'm giggling. Once again, I'm a fool in love. Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates is replaced by an tall, giggling school girl. Minako leans against me. I feel her sigh contently onto my bare shoulder sending chills in every direction.

"So what took you so long?" She asks as if she's know all along… Of course, she is the Goddess of Love.

I lean over to look at her. "I just wanted to be sure you were interested and hopefully give you time to remember 'us.' You know how careful I am about small things and this definitely wasn't minor."

She shrugs it off like it's something small. "I was starting to get worried though…" She put on a clearly fake pouty face. I was always weak to that face.

I peck her on the lips. "Besides, you're really intimidating." She gave a laugh. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

"Don't worry. I would've waited forever for you. Although I might have been a little bit upset by then." She let out a short laugh.

Haruka laughed."Let's see:Me and Michiru, Makoto and Ami, andSetsuna and Minako. That just leaves Usagi and Rei…" Usagi turned bright red. Minako and Michiru laughed.

Minako playfully shoved her best friend. "Don't worry. Something's already in the works."

The next few hours we dedicated to helping Usagi prepare for her confession to Rei. It was fun, but Setsuna could tell it was time to leave. Haruka and Michiru went to take Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to the park. Usagi mentioned something about a cold shower and a nap.

That left the green-haired Guardian with her blue-eyed beauty. There was a moment of silence. Then, Minako spoke: "So when am I moving in?"

"Soon… How about a date first?"

"Sounds nice. Pick me up at 7. My mother will love you! By the way, watch out. She has the same tastes as me…" Setsuna gulped. Another memory came back of Minako's past mother trying to hit on her. She would be ready to face anything now that she had her true love back, even Mrs. Aino.

End Notes: It's obvious I love this couple. It's not hard to imagine humorous situations with these two. Plus, they look good together. At least I think so...

Does this have a plot? You tell me... Just hit the review button and tell me what a plot is (a little sarcasm). Feel free to throw me a line. Thank you.


End file.
